The Next Spartan Clan
by Grunt killer 55
Summary: On a world of Halo, the ACH are working to investigate the next halo..
1. Prolouge

Author Notes: Although it might be weird, this fan fiction is dedicated to the entire guy in my clan, ACH. (There's another book, but it's more based upon the ACH Halo Characters)

Additional notes: Some of these weapons don't even involve Halo…It's another game I play.

**Prologue: **Revelation

You know that bad feeling when you're going into combat? That's how I started to feel when I was a simple Crewman. Well, that was a simple psychotic that our Admiral keeps on saying, but only when he's running around with Heavy weapons, while I start covering his ass with a simple bad-aiming rifle. That was when I was a crewman, and now I'm a Lieutenant Junior grade, I'm running around with a heavy shotgun, the 'Jackhammer' and other nice equipment, and gaining some good skills since in the Chief days. The officer days are treating me so well, by both officers and enlisted men. Yeah, that's why I'm called 'Hero' ever since I got into the group. I don't know why I called myself, but I always thought I could be the hidden hero for a mission or two. But, there's been little respect for me in my crewman days, going mute until I get to know people…They were joking about me being one of those 'Silent Heroes' that can never happen…At least, that's what I thought. Winning a few scrims in silence over the comms was one of those silent morale moments where I could do it rouge in a rouge-style way.

Another campaign starts, and I'm ready for the bloody battle for Halo. Not Another one…again. This time, I'm picked for a top-secret program just for the Clan Hunters…which includes so many people…And you know it'll be including Yours Truly…It should include weapon orientation, genetic argumentation, and a nice, sexy suit. Hope it's better than that other damn Spartan program. I get the creeps just hearing the stories. Getting training at the age of six, and having the most pitiful of injections, crippling your nervous systems. But, that's the only cons doing that program. We get the less one…Especially this 'Respawn' stuff…That's a deal for me.

Anyways, the little marine story of doom begins with a nice guinea pig chapter, and I hope you like the drama in it.

-Yours Truly


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Preparation **

I lingered from the genetics room, barfing like the other enlisted men from the genetic change. This injection increased our stamina so we can jump up and down so many times for about 3 feet, and run 15 miles straight without any water…Although we're in our twenties, we have the strength of the strongest men in the world. I sat down right next to the trashcan, coughing up mucus…and other items…I was in the mess hall, but I didn't have an appetite for Marine food…M.R.Es to think about it. I didn't even want some McDonalds…And that was a fat consumer…even worse half a century ago…But still good as hell. I sat in the cafeteria, with the other guinea pigs, drinking only water. Other marines stared us like we are about to turn into zombies like that Doom game back a half a century ago...I sighed, every time they came up with that weird face.

The genetics kicked in the day after, seeing that I actually ran five miles in the gym like an over-energetic kid. With the radio in my hand, I listened to the hard, hard metal classic music of Disturbed…It kinda increased my conscious even thought they sometimes made that disturbing 'Hock and cough' noises in their music. The stamina didn't affect my strength because I couldn't lift a hundred pounds alone in my non-dominant hand alone….But, I was called to genetics again, seeing that the next injection on the schedule-Pill-induced strength booster…How wonderful. I saw the admirals coughing up their breakfast and having a rare seizure every once in a while, but seeing their muscles bulge up to double their size. Easy ones…I hoped that I would fall asleep before I get on of those fucking seizures.

The door opened up, and Yours Truly jumped on to the bedding, waiting for the nurses to come in. I sat up, seeing a nice-looking nurse come through another door.

"How do those pills taste, nurse" I replied, trying to hit on her.

"You want them in a kiddy-style cherry?" She replied, acknowledging that I was hitting on her…Being annoyed

"Whoa, I don't mind." I replied, now playfully toying with her.

She sighed, and put the pills in a small cup, and also gave me a small glass of water. I took the pills, but not the water.

"I drywall my stuff, ma'am." I said, having a military edginess to it.

She dumped the water in the sink and left the room. The clock was ticking before the symptoms kicked in.

I rushed down the corridors and down the stairs to the bunkers. I lay down in bed, being happy that I was falling asleep, and getting away from the seizures and the barfing until a wake up…The others came in, following my strategy that I had planned. I slowly thought to myself before drifting asleep…_Maybe this is why I called myself 'Hero'…Gotta love it._

I slowly drifted asleep, only waking up five minutes later to barfing up my own lunch. _Sickening…_I thought. Then, I met some of the crews…A guy nick-named 'Turkey' that soon changed his code name to 'Flash'…. To admit, I liked Turkey better. He was a fellow of the barfing company…Along with some of the officers such as Fate…Biffy…And Spacer. Although Fate and Biffy outranked me, they never acted like higher-ranking officials…only when in combat. I bet they think of themselves as regular guys that are in the bars…And spacer soon became a close friend foreigner to me from the Netherlands. We talked about random things.

"What in the hell are we going to do with these genetics" I first asked.

"Be strippers?" Flash said…Then constantly laughed about it for five minutes and spread the word. We had a giggle, but he had it the worst.

"More like pick up chicks" an unknown guy from behind us…I knew who it was…The horror-singer named 'Mr. Adroable2' or 'A2' for short made a short nerdy voice…He was famous around the bunkers for singing Christmas carols. I had a taste of that bad singing at a late night bar with him.

Now, the annoying four of us, running around and barfing up another storm…Of…Puke. The women nurses advised that we'd stay in our quarters. I didn't care. And so did the other guys. Then, Vice Admiral Cano walked by, wanting a salute. We just looked at him for a second, and found a trash can right next to him, and puked in it, thankfully finding a 'can on the hallway. He sighed at the fact that he was over the symptoms, and jabbed Fate in the side, showing his power. I could have sworn a bone cracked, but none did. He barfed again while on the ground, and looked at him. _Asshole. _The next thing, he left with blitzkrieg speed…

The barfing soon stopped, and I felt the muscles bulge now…It felt funny, but it didn't hurt. They slowly increased in side…Looking 30 bigger than they were now, making me look bigger than Steve Austin. So were the other guys, and they were feeling the same feeling I did. I snickered a bit, after the transformation bigger. The Muscles were almost 80 bigger than they were now. The worst was over, and I was ready to get the suits. Again, so were the other guys.

We stepped in weapons engineering…Everyone's favorite place to be, and we took a look at the suits that were on display…I was the first one to be excited about it.

"I'll take Cobalt." I said.

"Only Black is available." The technician said.

"Damn. At least that was my second choice."

I took the black armor and suited it on in the locker room.

When I put it on, it felt like a nice, sleek inside-type feel.

Basically, I felt sexy in it.

I looked in the mirror, and I _did _look sexy now. It was black (Of course), and had a night-raider feel. I soon exited the locker room, and entered the training room. Weapons orientation, which looks so fun with the toys. I picked up a nice, big, rotary-looking gun. AKA the 'Mini-Chaingun'…I looked at the description…"The Mini-Chaingun designs as much rounds as it can in one minute, even if it is totally inaccurate." I gripped it to where I was ready for a high-powered shotgun ready to fire. I spitted it out a bit...Proving that it fires fast, and sorta indirect. I need to remind myself not to hold it down constantly…So it won't be like a spool full of thread flying all over the place. The next weapon was a specially designed grenade for the EMP, and fragmentation modes. It looked good. I lobbed one out into the zone, with both modes, and it looked good for taking the weapons out for the hunters…and vehicles. Although I was disappointed at the number of weapons, I found them very interesting. I sat down, and heard a loud siren. It was not a drill…Ho, boy. This won't be good…


End file.
